


[Cover Art] for "Metamorphosis" by Splintered_Star

by Hamstermoon



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-14
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2019-03-04 23:21:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 94
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13375218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hamstermoon/pseuds/Hamstermoon





	[Cover Art] for "Metamorphosis" by Splintered_Star

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Splintered_Star](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Splintered_Star/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Metamorphosis](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8084818) by [Splintered_Star](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Splintered_Star/pseuds/Splintered_Star). 



Another lovely story by Splintered_Star that requires a nice piece of cover art. We had an interesting discussion about white European butterflies (ones that have catepillars that eat your cabbages) but I've found a nice blue one instead.

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/23195652@N05/24824889187/in/dateposted-public/)

This is a Polyommatus icarus, a Common Blue, which was perching on some knapweed in the nature reserve behind the big Tesco supermarket where I live. It's quite an impressive bit of preserved grassland that has Green Winged Orchids in view of a petrol station and a resident fox who spies on you from the corner. 

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/23195652@N05/34184798782/in/album-72157679892077242/)  


[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/23195652@N05/34212055091/in/album-72157679892077242/)


End file.
